Jealous
by Onde Tu Esteves
Summary: They broke up and she could go on a date with whoever she wants, but...
1. Chapter 1

**_Hi. How are you guys doing?_**

 ** _Well, English is not my mother language so a thousand sorry for the thousands of errors and nonsense that you will read._**

 ** _Well, I didn't watch Victorious, actually I just watched a few episodes and Bade got my attention (dammit they broke up!) So I read the comment that Dan wanted to make an episode where Beck would get jealous of Jade and he regretted of not having done so after learning of the cancellation of the show... So sorry for the characters._**

* * *

He was angry and he shouldn't feel that way because Jade gets the right to go a date with whoever she wanted to since they are no longer together. Why did they break up this time? He doesn't even remember the why, there have been so many arguments at last few days, not counting the end-of-semester stress with the tests and assignments given by the professors. Oh, they had argued about a picture, an unimportant picture taken in one of his classes, that picture where he had one of his hands on the waist of some girl. Jade freak out when she saw that picture and they got into an endless argument for half an hour on the phone until he hung up on her, after a couple minutes he heard her knock on the door of his trailer annoyed that he had dared to hang up on her, but he didn't open the door because he was already too annoyed and asked her to go home, however, Jade opened the door anyway and they got into another hour of arguing, being only interrupted by his mom who was too tired of the neighbors' complaints about all that noise.

Then he told her that he was sick of her jealous attacks and that he couldn't stand date a person who didn't trust him, they grow silent for a moment just looking at each other in frustration, Jade took her purse and left. He only learned that they were no longer together by a post where she said she was single again that night on the slap. com .

She avoided him for a week and he wasn't interested in talking to her either. Their friends didn't like this new situation, yes, they hate all these fighting, but they hate even more don't see them together.

Two months passed and they tried to be friends, but everyone knew that just being friends wasn't an option for them. There were always times when they were sitting together, or when his arm rested comfortably on her shoulder; or when his hand naturally stopped at her waist bringing her near or taking her out of the way of something or someone; or when they almost kissed a couple times when they were alone like at his or her house in their traditional movie night on Friday they had created in recent months together.

There was still jealous, he could see it in her eyes when a girl hits on him since he was now single, sometimes he even really talks to these girls just to see her getting angry and for some reason all these girls who he had talked would never talk to him again and they even start run when they see him around.

He was kind of comfortable with that situation, even though some days were more complicated and the only thing he wanted to do was push her against the nearest wall, kiss her inviting lips in a hunger and make her lose her head. However, things didn't work that way there were always other people who got interested into and the fact that these people existed showed him how terrified he was with the idea of losing Jade.

She had a funny smile on her lips when her phone warned her of another texting, Beck had never seen that smile as often as in the past few days. Cat had let slip that Jade was texting with a cute guy from her direction class and that by chance had invited her to work on a project with him and Beck was okay with it until the guy showed up by chance in the cafeteria at the same time of their lunchtime. He is very attractive and to remember of that Beck punches the steering wheel. He is very attractive, interesting guy and obviously into her, those few minutes of conversation made it very obvious. And the fact of him, a good-looking guy who could get any woman in all that damn Los Angeles, was interested in Jade, not that Beck was diminishing her importance to being human because he knows how amazing she is, only that he could have any other girl, but no, that guy wants her, and this aroused the worst feelings inside Beck.

 _To be Continued..._

* * *

 _ **Thank you for stopping by!**_

 _ **Reviews?**_

 _ **See you!**_

 _ **xoxo**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hi, guys! How are you doing today?_**

 ** _Look who's still alive after all these months?!_**

 ** _Thank you for your Reviews and here's another chapter for you._**

* * *

After that day his show ups became more often and Beck didn't like to see the way Jade's body comfortably leaned around that guy, the way she gave him the freedom to touch her something atypical of hers. The worst part was to see her getting new lighter colors and more sensual clothes to her closet. Her dark hair with colored streaking turned into a light brown with honey highlights that made her looks even more sensual, beautiful and empowered.

He saw him kiss her. For anyone it was just an innocent kiss, no purpose at all on her cheek, but for Beck it was a kiss that took way longer than necessary just inches from her mouth, it was just an invitation to what could happen later and without realizing it he found himself with his hands in fist wanting nothing more than punch that pretty face of him. Jade turned in his direction and realized that he had seen the kiss, so Beck just turned around and headed towards his car.

He was so pissed off over that and he didn't like what he had become, usually, that was her role, he had never thought that one day he would feel this feeling so low, so down and at that moment he regretted all those times he had tried to make her jealous because now he knew what that bitter feeling was like.

Jade had shown up in his RV a few hours later that night, he wasn't in the mood to see anyone then when he opened the door to tell the person who was bothering him to go away he found her standing there staring at him. Her hair falling in waves to the cleavage of her dress, Jade's lips were so fucking inviting in that red lipstick seemed to have grown in volume. She had asked him if she could come in and he should have said no, but he was so lost that he could not say anything that made her take it as a yes. She was there because she needed him to help her in a project from her direction class and he cannot resist telling her to go and ask for help to her new little boyfriend and since then things have begun to go wrong. Screams, accusations, grudges, he'd told her she could fuck whoever she wanted that he doesn't give a fuck about it and then he'd felt the heat on his cheek when her hand found its way to his face. They bitterly stared at each other for a few minutes until she had broken him when she'd told him that he'd bet that she was going to, then grabbed her things and heading towards the door.

Oh, but she wouldn't! His hands went to the door to stop her from opening it and Jade froze in place caught off guard. His nose inches from her hair inhaled the sweet scent of her which made him close his eyes. He felt his free hand slide down her arm as his nose slid through the skin of her neck, Beck could hear her heavy breathing as she gave him more room. The sound of something hitting the floor at the same time his that lips touched her sensitive skin had caught his attention. Beck had opened his eyes and saw her things on the floor, her eyes were closed and she had not even realized what had happened. He had increased the intensity of his kisses on her neck feeling her fingers between his hair tugging them gently, Beck had moved away and turned her toward him, Jade's dark blue eyes were staring at him, her chest moving up and down faster as she waited for his next move.

He had kissed her full of desire showing her how much he fuck misses her. His hands in her hair bringing her closer, his arm around her waist holding her against his body saying she could not get away from it. He felt a pressure on his chest pushing him away, but he did not let her go, tightening his grip more. Beck felt the painful tug of her hand in his hair, but he still doesn't let her go. He just needed a little more, just a little more time and Jade would give up, he knew her perfectly to know that. And there she was, she melted into his arms, her hands sliding down his chest carrying the fabric of the shirt he was on. Beck had pushed her against the wall of his RV helping her take off his shirt, his hands laid hers on his neck before he grabbed her waist and lifted her, Jade wrapped his waist with her legs, he carried her to his bed throwing her and he could hear her amused laugh. Her eyes fixed on him as he pulled off his tank top throwing it into a corner before joining her in bed. Jade wrapped her legs around his hip as he kissed her passionately so their hips starting moving in a torturing rhythm against each other, Beck's lips went to her neck his hand slid one of the straps of her dress as he lowered his kisses. He felt her hand on his pants undoing his belt and then desperately unzipping his pants, but he was not in the least haste and he knew she would hate it.

They were staring straight up at the ceiling, both breaths are audible as they tried to calm them down. Beck ran his hand over his forehead wiping his sweat, his eyes flickering to the clock near to his bed that marked two o'clock in the morning, he had completely lost track of the time trapped in the events of the last hours. She was quiet and he knew that meant repentance and she was right since nothing would change after that. Jade sat on the bed eyeing the place looking for her stuff, and as soon as she had found them Beck felt her move in the bed, Jade almost fell to the floor and he had heard her cursing while she tried to get some instability. Jade lightheaded ran her hands through her messy hair as she sat on the bed replacing her clothes. No words were spoken until the door was closed, Beck turned on the other side of the bed hugging her pillow, feeling her scent and within minutes sleep had come.

* * *

 _ **I just went on the rodeo instead of finishing the chapter ( super committed this person here, uhu?!) I did not see Lucas Friar(GMW) there and it seems like all the Cowboys made a promise to not wear blue shirts (that was a shame!).**_

 _ **Thank you for stopping by!**_

 _ **See you in a few days or months, who knows?**_

 _ **Any information will be on my profile.**_

 _ **Have a great weekend!**_


End file.
